dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Galneryus
600px|centre Galneryus *'Nombre:' Galneryus **'¿Por qué?:' *'Origen:' Japón *'Número de integrantes:' 5 chicos *'Número de ex integrantes:' 4 chicos *'Debut:' 2001 Biografía Galneryus es una banda japonesa de power metal con influencias de leyendas del Heavy_metal. Galneryus está, encabezada por el guitarrista/virtuoso Syu, ex-Animetal. Es difícil hablar sobre su sonido encasillándose en un estilo; considerando que podrían pasar por una banda metal Europea o estadounidense y a su vez con cierto origen fuerte de metal japonés, son generalmente caracterizados como la mezcla perfecta y mas veloz del power metal europeo (Stratovarius, Sonata Arctica) con el metal visual Japonés (X japan, Onmyouza), sin obviar el aporte personal de Syu, el cual compone y arregla todos los temas y solos llegando algunos a hacer del largo e intensidad de una verdadera obra de concierto. Galneryus comenzó en 2001, creada después que el guitarrista Syu tuviese la idea de iniciar una banda de power metal, diferente a sus bandas anteriores. Sólo al poco tiempo de la separación de su banda Valkyr, Syu comenzó el nuevo proyecto junto al vocalista YAMA-B, a quien descubrió escuchándolo cantar por la radio. Ambos músicos son de la misma localidad y compartieron la misma idea de comenzar una banda de power metal. Después de haber reunido a algunos músicos de soporte comenzaron a escribir canciones, ensayar, dando conciertos y contribuyendo con algunas canciones a discos omnibus, los cuales llevaron al lanzamiento de su primer demo "United Flag" en 2003. Como muchos artistas novatos, sólo lanzaron un número limitado de copias. En el mismo año lanzaron otro demo "Rebel Flag". Fue la pasión de los integrantes de la banda que los ayudarían a conseguir un contrato de grabación: el sello VAP (el cual también es el sello de Animetal, donde milita Syu) les propuso un contrato que consistía en el lanzamiento de su primer álbum, "The Flag of Punishment", en octubre de 2003. En su primer LP ya marcan claramente lo que posteriormente se convertirá en su sonido característico. Este disco fue bien recibido por el público y adquirió la aprobación de la prensa. Desde ese entonces la banda ha sido considerada como parte creíble e innovadora de la escena musical Japonesa. 2005 Pero su segundo álbum, "Advance to the Fall", lanzado en marzo, reveló a la banda al resto del mundo, especialmente gracias al Single "Silent Revelation". El álbum se convirtió en un verdadero éxito. 2006 Después de una serie de conciertos (para Syu con Animetal y Galneryus), la banda se retiró al estudio nuevamente a grabar su tercer álbum "Beyond the End of Despair", lanzado en julio. El álbum fue mezclado y editado por el equipo Sueco SHEP, dándole a su sonido más cercanía a las bandas metal europeas. Pocos meses después la banda lanzó su primer DVD en vivo, "Live for Rebirth", el cual muestra a la banda durante sus conciertos de su gira Die for Rebirth. Después de participar en el evento Pure Rock Japan 2006 y contribuir al álbum compilación "Tribute to Death Note", el bajista Tsui dejaría la banda a principios de 2007. 2007 Lanzan su 4º Lp, "One for all – All for one", contando con el nuevo bajista, Yu-To (Deluhi), en sustitución de Tsui. 2008 El 5 de marzo lanzan un DVD grabado durante el Final de su Gira Live for All - Live for One. El 19 de marzo lanzan un Maxisingle 'Alsatia/Cause Disarray' El cual contiene el Opening y Ending respectivamente del Anime Mnemosyne no Musume-tachi además de otros dos Tracks. Esa misma fecha Galneryus se presenta en vivo como uno de los invitados en el evento Tokyo Metropolis, organizado por Sherow Artist Society junto con las bandas Versailles, Matenrou Opera, [Chariots y 12012. El 18 de mayo comenzarán su Nuevo Tour por Japón llamado 'Path to the Fifth Flag'. El 30 de julio lanzan el single "Shining Moments" como adelanto de su próximo álbum. El 10 de septiembre sale al mercado su quinto álbum, "Reincarnation". Un mes después, Yama-B (cofundador y vocalista) comunica que dejará la banda una vez finalice la gira de presentación de "Reincarnation". 2009 Masatoshi Ono (SHO) es anunciado como nuevo vocalista. También se incorpora a la banda Taka, en sustitución de Yu-Toh. 2010 A finales de marzo se anuncia el que será su sexto álbum de estudio y primero con la formación actual. La fecha prevista para su lanzamiento es el 23 de junio de 2010 y llevará por nombre "Resurrection". El 21 de abril sale a la venta un single conteniendo 3 nuevas canciones. Una de ellas, "A far-off distance", será el ending de la serie de anime Rainbow. El 23 de junio sale a la venta "Resurrection" según lo anunciado. 2011 Se anuncia el séptimo disco, segundo con SHO en las voces, para el 5 de octubre de 2011, que llevará por nombre "Phoenix Rising" y contendrá 11 canciones nuevas. Un adelanto en forma de EP llamado "Future never dies" estará disponible en formato digital el 7 de septiembre. Miembros *Masatoshi Ono (SHO) - Voz *Syu - Guitarra *Yuhki - Teclado *Taka - Bajo *FUMIYA - Bateria Ex-integrantes *tsui - Bajo *YAMA-B - Voz *YU-TO - Bajo *Sato Junichi - Batería Discografía 'Albums' *2003.10.22 The Flag Of Punishment *2005.03.23 Advance To The Fall *2006.07.12 Beyond the end of despair... *2007.08.22 ONE FOR ALL - ALL FOR ONE *2008.09.10 REINCARNATION *2010.06.23 RESURRECTION *2011.10.05 Phoenix Rising *2012.10.10 ANGEL OF SALVATION *2014.09.17 VETELGYUS *2015.12.09 UNDER THE FORCE OF COURAGE 'Mini-Albums' *2012.01.21 Kizuna (絆) 'Best Albums' *2009.03.25 BEST OF THE BRAVING DAYS *2009.03.25 BEST OF THE AWAKENING DAYS 'Cover Albums' *2007.10.08 VOICES FROM THE PAST *2008.10.23 VOICES FROM THE PAST II *2010.08.29 VOICES FROM THE PAST III *2013.05.22 The Ironhearted Flag Vol.1: Regeneration Side (Self cover album) *2013.09.04 The Ironhearted Flag Vol.2: Regeneration Side (Self cover album) 'Live Albums' *2014.03.26 RELIVING THE IRONHEARTED FLAG 'Singles' *2001.10.21 United Flag *2002.08.23 REBEL FLAG *2007.06.27 EVERLASTING *2008.03.19 ALSATIA / CAUSE DISARRAY *2012.07.18 HUNTING FOR YOUR DREAM *2014.12.03 ATTITUDE TO LIFE 'Digital Singles' *2008.07.30 SHINING MOMENTS *2010.04.21 BEGINNING OF THE RESURRECTION *2011.09.07 FUTURE NEVER DIES *2011.11.30 Kizuna FIST OF THE BLU Compilaciones *2002.12.11 JAPANESE HEAVY METAL TRIBUTE Tamashii II (#5 Soldier of Fortune) *2002.12.11 STAND PROUD! III (#13 Black Diamond ) *2006.12.20 The songs for DEATH NOTE the movie ~the Last name TRIBUTE~ (#13 Serenade (D.N.mix)) *2010.09.15 Tribute to SEIKIMA-II -Akuma to no Keiyakusho- (Tribute to 聖飢魔II -悪魔との契約書-; #4 HOLY BLOOD 〜Tatakai no Kettou〜) *2012.08.22 TV Anime「HUNTERxHUNTER」 Character Song Shuu ~Tenkuu Tougiba-hen~ (#5 "HUNTING FOR YOUR DREAM (TV Anime ver.)") Galería Galneryus-2014.jpg Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBanda Categoría:JMetal Categoría:JDebut2001